Perfection
by Melmel Phase
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya. Two unlikely best friends. One being the crimson eyed devil and the other the image of perfection in a certain persons eyes. Love is a beautiful thing that can over look anything...right? Shizaya. Yaoi, don't like don't read. Two-shot. Yummy lemon on the way


Sting like a bee, unmovable like a tree, and the perfect cup of tea. That is how I descibe him, how I've always described him, the rhyming is new though. He is perfection at his best. That's why I had always carved for his touch, attention, and most of all his heart. I know, I'm a bit strange. As a male myself it is uncommon to have feelings of attatchment and intimacy with someone of the same gender. But do I care? Not really~. His name is Shizuo Heiwajima, my best friend since childhood when he became my personal prince charming. I've been in love with him for as I can remember. We really are an unlikely bunch. While he is praised all over the school and admired by all, I cause all types of trouble for everyone no matter who they are. A huge reason for why he calls me little devil, along with my crimson eyes that he seems to love so much. I call him Shizu-chan, it's a name that only I call him and it WILL stay that way.

"Izaya, can you do me a favor?"

I jump halfway out of my chair and gasp when I hear a deep voice behind me. I turn and see none other then my prince, Shizuo. I pout and playfully smack his arm for scaring me like that. "What have I told you about being a ninja while I'm daydreaming?" He just chuckles and smiles at me to answer. God I love his smile. It's like someone stole all the beauty in the universe and put it into him at birth. I guess I had been staring to long because Shizuo has started to poke my cheek repeatedly, it's something he does to make me come back to reality. I blink out of my daze and refocus my crimson eyes completely on him, silently telling him to go on with what he was going to ask me.

"Can you walk Kasuka home after school? I have something I need to do." I slightly raise my eyebrow, asking if he was doing something other then going to track practice. He nods so I glare at his forehead, a reaction he should be use to getting. Shizuo chuckles again, obviously use to my death glare. "Don't worry Iza nothing I'm doing involves Verona." Verona. Just hearing her name makes me sick. She's a Russian exchange student that decided trying to get in Shizuo's pants was a perfect idea. She's a stupid bitch and I hate her, Shizuo knows this that's why he tries to keep he as far away from her as possible. I suggested shipping her ass back to Russia. Wasn't gonna happen.

I nod and stand up from my seat to stretch a bit. I can feel Shizuo watching my every move as usual~. That's one thing that I have above everyone else, Shizuo only has eyes for me...at least I hope so. "I still think it would be a good idea if you would stop wearing those." I tilt my head at Shizuo with mock innocence, like I have no idea what he's talking about. I'm smirking on the inside. He sighs and walks closer to me so he can pull on the bottom of my shorts. "_These_ need to go." I smirk and poke his chest repeatedly. "Aww what's wrong Shizuo? Don't think I look good in short shorts?" I prepare to sing the song but he already has his hand over my mouth and is shaking his head out of fustration. "Please don't sing."

* * *

It's been hours since school let out for the day and I still haven't heard from Shizuo. Oh well~ at least I have my music to keep me entertained. I love music. The thought of living in a world without it is absolutly ins- "Hey Iza." I jump violently and then place a hand over my chest to calm my racing heart. Damn him! That's two times in one day! I turn to Shizuo with my death glare on full force as I pull my ear buds out of my ears. "Are you crazy? You could have given me a heart attack! Where the hell did yo-...you came in through my window again didn't you..." He just winks and sticks his tongue out at me. Damn it to hell. I need to tell my dad to cut down that tree someday soon. There is a HUGE maple tree right in between Shizuo's and my house, and _of course_ there just _had_ to be a branch that connects our bedroom windows together. This tree almost killed me once, it's time for its life span to end.

I focus on Shizuo again when he sits next to me on my bed. I feel like I've been waiting centuries for him to say something to me. He's just sitting there...staring at me. I consider poking his cheek to bring him back to reality but by then be has moved _very_ close to me. Guess I hadn't noticed...damn him. Suddenly he pulls me into his lap and holds onto me tightly with his arms around my waist and his head resting on top of my own. We've been in this position before but...for some reason it feels different this time...like it's more intimate. I snuggle into his chest with my head resting on it, hoping that whatever this is, wont end anytime soon.

"Izaya...there's something I have to tell you." I look up at him questioningly as he leans down and kisses my lips softly. Well...that hasn't happened before. I'm definately not complaining though. Our kiss is soft and sweet but turns passionate after a while. Our tongues are battling for dominance over each other but I give in after he pushes me back onto my mattress. My cheeks heat as he towers over me and kisses my forehead before sliding one of his hands under my shirt and leaning down to whisper in my ear. "I love you Izaya Orihara. Always have and always will." In that moment he starts to kiss my neck and nip at it." _Ohh~_I think I just found out where my pleasure spot is. I can't help but hope that this isn't a dream as I lace my fingers through his hair and lean my head back to give him more access to my neck.


End file.
